the_proxycyanide_officalfandomcom-20200213-history
PokéFanClub project
The PokéFanClub Project '''was a very constructive wiki expansion project that lasted several days, and this got the approval of '''King Ketchum, and this did apply to helpful edits, such as constructive expansions, and even helpful wiki enhancements, and during the expansion project, multiple articles were developed, and several introduction and news videos were indeed implemented to make the wiki a lot better than it was normally designed to be, as more constructive edits were proven to be necessary for the wiki to become even better. Plenty of new articles were written, more facts were added, and most importantly, even more constructive details were easily built very well, although there were mostly ROBLOX photographs that appeared out of nowhere, the users category was available for people who played were introduced fairly recently, including a form that people had to sign out for them to be registered in this wiki. New Information A new form was implemented to let anyone know about a user, and this is public information. Users would generally write down this form, such as adding the user's age, or even the country where the user came from. More info was indeed implemented to help his wiki prosper to the way it was anyway, and so many articles were implemented during that time, so this would recognize the wiki as a better place, but it's also affiliated with the main wiki, as to let the other people know. King Ketchum, known as Gaurav, was completely impressed about Simon Phung's work, and plenty of information was implemented to assist the wiki to getting a better status, the wiki was pretty small, and more implementations were added to help the wiki get larger over time. Because it was a fan club wiki, fan-fiction was allowed, although Simon Phung will mostly write original fiction to avoid copyright claims or even lawsuits from a copyright holder, such as a way to prevent DMCA Takedowns given by Nintendo from happening to the XNDUIW team. Individual regions were also pretty much written since you can tell from the complicated facts about their wiki, as the articles were often very constructively detailed, and also interesting things did occur during this time. More improvements did apply to this wiki, along with more disambiguations to assist the wiki and let other people know about their own contributions into the wiki, so this was the case towards King Ketchum and his friends anyway. During the expansion project, far more information was introduced that let anybody know about the other people, and even introduced a new users category to tell when the users were either active or in any method of helpful advice which can be agreed upon to expand the wiki as large as possible. Advancements Regions s region as Canada]] The project had seen the introductions of entire regions, or even entire sovereign countries that are properly listed. There were also additions of entire teams which allows major advancements between other people which can be added, so supported countries did apply to those listed. More advancements still applied to regions including where entire teams had originated in that region. The form that was implemented will allow a user to have their region listed, so this applies to multiple users or even individual characters that were either interested in the games listed or even providing brand new updates to King Ketchum's own wiki so individual users can be sorted easily without hassle. Regions that were implemented were either official or fan-fictional regions or fully sovereign countries that exist in real life. This is why certain people have originated from different countries because people were born in certain countries and their region is listed via 2 infoboxes, thus new features were subsequently added to exclude the person's hometown, as you are not supposed to reveal your home address or the city where you live in. The country of where you are living in is completely fine according to information since the form that was given might give information which might be public so people shouldn't give out their real name either. People had their listed regions already written, as long as people had signed the form and it was automatically registered along with later advancements concerning new characters and more news about King Ketchum's own wiki. The information there was extremely resourceful, and also pretty constructive, showing the actual country that the person lived in on a particularly nice situation. Users are not allowed to give out their exact home address for security purposes, along with any parts of his/her personal information. Users Users were also given an update, along with a proper GUI and easy-to-edit infobox, along with properly written info, about the user, such as the user's name, or the region the player had lived in. There were also a few guidelines that were stated, with the very first exact reason meaning that the user shouldn't give out their own real name, not including the user's 1st name. Some people had typed their own surnames into the wiki, although they are kept hidden for security purposes since no one is meant to find someone with their real name. Users were not allowed to give out their personal information either, because the form is actually public information, such as the user's password, phone number, and even home address, such users who did reveal those information would be warned, and the private information will be kept hidden and instead, in the name section of the "UserPlayer" template, people can add their own pseudonym, instead of the person's legal name. One policy states that legal names are meant to be given to special people, such as doctors, and even teachers, but not to anyone else, and this is most importantly a notice after a user, who was Aleksandr Zhuvinskiy's friend, gave out her last name, along with her first name. In XNDUIW, surnames will be kept hidden for security purposes, either replacing the surname completely, or even hiding it entirely, if the user asks a question first. People were not allowed to share passwords, phone numbers, or even identifying info, other than the user's likes or dislikes, or the user's interests, as seen in a given statement created, saying "We do not allow you to share your personal information, you can add your likes or dislikes, but not your identity." and XNDUIW strongly discourages doxxing and it is a violation of the XNDUIW policy. Updates New templates were implemented into King Ketchum's own wiki, telling you how proper programming works, along with possible patches, and even corrective details, and one example of a template that was created was possibly the Non-Canon template, indicating that the character did not originate from canon, and it automatically marks the user as a fanon character, along with frequent special updates which enhanced the wiki as a whole entirely, as the wiki was carefully written and even redone in a correct way. Updates were also done, when patches were created along with fixing broken or bugged out infoboxes, and updating the Anime Character infobox provided keys to further compact the entire template, without a chance of plagiarism. Later advancements would allow people to further advance and even update the wiki, although checking for vandalism is essential for a proper working wiki, and any people who would vandalize the wiki shall be blocked under universal FANDOM policy as well. There were even more templates that enhanced the wiki even further, such as a new paragraph and even brand new images, involving official fan art, and even some fan fictions as well. Plenty of enhancements had occurred in the entire wiki, with tens of thousands of edits being created within a short amount of time, along with quickly updated information which was extremely accurate along with complicated updates, including new templates regarding naming customs and even telling if an article was declared as a stub or not. Category:Helpful Events Category:Events